


Edge

by Tetsuuyya



Series: Ecstasy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Eren Yeager, But only the good kind, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren begs a lot, Eren loves the pain tbh, Eren loves to be filled, Eren rides that dick for a while, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, I live for him calling Eren his baby, Knotting, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi calls Eren a lot of petnames because I am weak af for it, Levi fucks him so well, Levi is a soft dom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Submissive Eren Yeager, That boy is so soft and needy and it's so cute, The poor baby almost can't handle it, They love eachother so fucking much, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuuyya/pseuds/Tetsuuyya
Summary: Levi always loved to tease.





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miekio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miekio/gifts), [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts), [VJM130899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJM130899/gifts), [minttytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttytea/gifts).



> Hello! I have brought even more filth than before, so I hope you enjoy my trash! Also, let me know in the comments if you would like a prequel, explain how Levi and Eren met, and how they got together, especially in the scene.
> 
> Enjoy my garbage! ^^

"God— _Levi_!" Eren moaned, the frustration and _need_ in his voice becoming more palpable with each denial of his long-awaited release, small hands clenching on air as he writhed beneath his Alpha's larger frame, tears of pleasure brimming at the corners of hazy eyes.

He had been brought to the brink by Levi _countless_ times at this point, the latter of which had been edging him for over an hour — fingering, rimming, and stroking him to the extent of oversensitivity — the constant stimulation driving him insane, and only becoming worse each time he saw the raven's smug smile, clearly pleased by how _wrecked_ his boy was.

He was splayed out across the mountain of soft pillows on their bed, needily tugging at the silken ties around his caramel wrists, viridian eyes wide and moist whilst he begged Levi for _more_.

The raven smirked, sharp canines glinting predaciously as he teasingly dragged the hungry length of his tongue along the sweet flesh of Eren's dripping hole, taste buds tingling from the delectable flavor with each swipe. The fleeting contact caused the brunet to jerk and arch his back, chocolate ears flattening in undeniable ecstasy — the sight prompting the Alpha to lick his lips, salaciously, savoring the lovely taste.

Levi sat up slowly, a soft smile painting the curve of his mouth, before leaning down to sprawl his weight across the stretch of his Omega's body. A look of fond adoration filled his eyes when the latter whined at the rough rub of the raven's slacks against the sensitive, heated skin of his abdomen and thighs, stroking the downy fur of the brunet's twitching ears.

Long, slim fingers softly carded through mahogany tresses, and eager lips placed loving kisses over the Omega's gorgeously-flushed features — _worshipping_ the tender skin. Plush, carmine lips parted with each breathy gasp — dazed, wet teal remaining locked hazedly on him, his pillowy cheeks rouged from prolonged pleasure. His abdomen was painted with streaks of his own pearly cum and his thighs were sluggishly dripping rivulets of slick, coating the honeyed skin.

The gorgeous sight made both his cock and heart throb, a quiet, content sigh escaping him as he met the sumptuous lips of his love with his own yearning ones — coaxing the latter's mouth to part for his tongue — the groan leaving his throat being followed by Eren's answering mewl.

Cupping the Omega's cheek, Levi sucked on the boy's tongue with ravenous vigor, desire spiking further from the addictive taste — only serving to make him ache with pure want for the perfect creature beneath his relentless mouth. The rough sucks drawing groans from parted lips as the elder's tongue caressed his own with greedy fervor.

Eren whined high in his throat, hips rutting impatiently against the raven, greedy for release. The sudden contact on his thickening cock made said Alpha hiss as his hand came down across a golden thigh in reprimand — the painful pleasure eliciting a throaty moan of the elder's name.

 _"So impatient, sweetheart,"_ Levi cooed, a satisfied, predatory smirk curving pale lips as he leaned back to eye the countless marks littering the long column of the younger's slender throat with possessive pride.

"What is Daddy going to do with you, _hm_?" The raven inquired, voice throaty and deep, thumbing and rubbing harshly at the boy's oversensitive nipples, the rough contact drawing a broken sob of his name from swollen lips, arousing sound making Levi's cock twitch within the confines of his slacks.

" _Mm_? Any ideas, _baby_?" He pressed, knowing it was practically impossible for Eren to form coherent sentences when he was like this — immersed in the pleasure and deep in the fuzzy haze of subspace.

The Omega whined beggingly, craving release from the torturous hour of pleasurable agony, eyes meeting predacious silver. A needy plea was ready to spring forth from his lips before the Alpha suddenly brought a thumb to the boy's full mouth, and began stroking the plush skin. A thoughtful hum emitted from him as he eyed the panting form of the younger.

"I'll tell you what, doll," Levi started, an amused chuckle rumbling in his chest when the Omega suddenly straightened up, jewel-like eyes pleading, and lithe body still squirming with desire, "If you can cum for Daddy one more time, he'll give you what you need, precious." He reassured, long fingers trailing down and along the sloping curves of the younger's flat stomach, teasing him as he got closer to where his boy craved for him the most, the area drenched in slick from copious amounts of his relentless teasing.

Eren nodded quickly, begging mewls pouring from his throat as he pushed his hips towards the raven's wandering digits, ecstasy-induced fatigue washing away instantly at the thought of Levi inside of him — his thick length dragging along his slick walls, every addictive snap of his hips, knot stretching and filling him to the brim as he breeds him.

Moaning sweetly at the prospect, he pushed his lips out in demand of a kiss — the cute action making Levi smile fondly, his eyes curved slightly as he leaned down to lose himself in that perfect mouth. His own lips sucked and nipped roughly, fingers stroking and petting the soft skin of a bronzed hip with adoration — the gentle, loving touch eliciting a trilling purr from the Omega's blushing throat.

Whilst the younger was distracted by his tongue, he quickly slipped two, and then three fingers into the soft warmth of the brunet's dripping hole, sweet slick sloshing out messily from around the rough digits. The sudden ecstasy of being filled up made Eren's already-trembling legs spread even further, a shuddering, high-pitched gasp tumbling from his swollen-red lips between hungry kisses.

Eren whined with fierce impatience when he realized his wrists were still bound, prompting him to tug at them in frustration as he moaned the raven's name in pleasured agony, dazed and helpless. He desperately needed contact, body aching and crying out from the emptiness brought on by his raw, unalderated need to be filled up by his Alpha.

His body ached for the elder, craving to have him hold him close — to be able to have the pure, feverish need inside of him, satiated.

" _Please_ …"

"Please, what, kitten?" Levi cooed tauntingly, already fully aware of what his baby so obviously craved, but still wanting to hear his pretty begging for him, his long fingers never ceasing their movements as they continued stroking harshly along the boy's slick, inner walls relentlessly.

" _Levi_ …..!" Eren whined high in his throat, arching into the Alpha for more as he writhed beneath him in impatient need, keening and twitching uncontrollably when the elder pressed hard against his prostate, sobs escaping spit-slick lips as he pleaded, " _P-please,_ don't tease me, _Daddy_ ….. I _need_ it.."

Weaving his free hand through damp, mocha tresses, he gently brushed the Omega's hair back from his forehead, before reaching down and loosening the silk ties binding the brunet's slim wrists. He chuckled softly when Eren immediately latched onto him, eagerly clinging to him. Silver eyes were warm as they gazed down upon the younger, a tender smile touching pale lips as he drew the Omega's wrists towards his mouth, and began placing soft kisses to the cinnamon skin that resided there, tongue peeking out to sample the delectable flavor of honeyed warmth.

The boy let out a breathless giggle at the ticklish sensation before it morphed into a choked-out moan after a particularly rough thrust, the feeling almost maddening as Levi continued his relentless assault. The Alpha's tender smile shifted into a predacious smirk in seconds at the sight of Eren's slick, writhing form beneath his own as the younger began to whimper incoherencies.

He was both stupidly endeared and aroused by the latter's adorably needy actions and words as the boy clung to him like a life-line. He greedily pawed and grabbed at him as the Alpha rubbed teasingly slow circles against that little spot inside of him, breath hitching as he grasped muscled biceps tightly, and his body trembling with barely-restrained ecstasy. Levi's name began spilling from his throat in the form of a mantra, heavily accompanied by a litany of sweet moans that made the raven's cock throb with desire.

Levi leaned down to press kisses to that tempting mouth when the brunet pursed his lips, needily demanding for his Alpha. He whined against the raven's starving mouth, breathy, shuddering gasps escaping his own when the digits stretching him suddenly grew harsher, pale fingers gradually becoming more and more rough, mercliess in their haste to bring him to the brink.

He ripped away from Levi's greedy lips with a drawn-out groan, back arching painfully from how ridiculously good those fingers felt, rubbing relentlessly against his oversensitive prostate, slim digits constantly stroking along the slippery, quivering walls of his dripping hole, before pushing back in hard enough to draw a sob from the Omega. Levi pulled him back towards his mouth with a demanding tug, groaning wantingly as he sucked sloppily on the boy's tongue, hungry for more of his pretty baby.

Eren was so unbelievably close, it was driving him insane. He felt the mere seconds he was away from the edge, the insistent fingers and tongue of his Alpha almost maddening in their consistent, torturous pleasure. His voice was growing increasingly hoarse, and rising even higher in pitch. His nails dug sharply into alabaster skin, leaving indents of crescents from his heated actions as his hips instinctively pushed downwards to meet each thrust as he trembled, and squirmed.

A keen tumbled from his throat when the raven pressed long fingers roughly against the abused gland, the firm pressure of the curling digits causing his vision to blur for a split-second as the mind-numbing pleasure began to build to an intoxicating level, kiss-swollen lips parting with a pleading cry of need.

Small fingers grappled for purchase along the raven's back, loud whines of Levi's name filling the room as tears of frustration and pure, unadulterated want slipped down onto the gradually-dampening fabric of the pillow beneath him. His body tightened on the soft material when the raven pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before moving back down and sucking the Omega's small length into the hungry heat of his mouth, groaning lowly at the addictive flavor assaulting his taste buds.

Eren gasped, the sound high and almost-pained, tiny hands reaching down to tightly grasp strands of obsidian when he felt the dual sensation of his cocklette being swallowed and sucked, and his sopping cunt constantly filled up and fucked by those incessant fingers.

Levi sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head as he hummed in delight at the taste, tongue lathing across the base fervently, fingers becoming more feverish when the brunet's whines began growing in volume. The tugging on his hair became more ardent and urgent with each timed stroke of both his fingers and tongue, mouth merciless.

" _F-Fuck_ , _Daddy_ …. _Ahn_! I'm s-so fucking _close_ … _Fuck_ , please, Levi, _please_!" Eren babbled, hips jerking and twitching as pleasure took over, teal eyes wet and desperately imploring just as they met molten silver, the Omega whimpering, " _Please, Daddy_. I _need_ it so badly, it hurts, _too much_ …"

Levi reached upwards to stroke his side softly in concern, his touch soothing and grounding the boy instantly as he slipped out of his dominant role slightly to check on him, eyes sharp and attentive before interlacing one of their hands, fingers interlocked as they joined palms with a reassuring squeeze. The raven went back to sucking harshly on that delectable little cock, mouth ravenous as the boy began begging loudly, for more, voice high and his shaking form seizing up after several, sharp rubs to his prostate.

The Omega moaned breathlessly, body taut and trembling as Levi greedily swallowed down all that he had to offer, the irresistible taste of pure Eren coating his lips and tongue in a way that left him wanting more, mouth sucking and lapping away the last remnants of cum on the younger's now-soft cocklette. The prolonged contact on his oversensitive flesh had Eren whining helplessly and moving to gently push Levi's insistent tongue off of him, the action prompting a sharp look of disapproval from dark eyes until the Alpha diverted his attention to adding purpling bruises to smooth thighs.

The raven pressed lightly on the boy's prostate with teasing digits before withdrawing after hearing Eren's hitching plea. Small fingers stroked onyx locks as the younger trembled, body attempting to come down from the euphoric sensations that assaulted him in a wave of aftershocks, leaving him barely-coherent and whimpering, eyes moist and hooded.

Levi placed bites and nips along soft, honeyed skin, possessively marking the areas with gentle teeth that made Eren purr with content. He was melting under the raven's tongue, appreciative of the way the latter was keenly keeping an eye on him, watchful and vigilant of every movement the boy made, always wanting to be certain that he was alright, and that he was okay to continue. The elder lightly squeezed the smaller hand in his own, knowing the brunet always craved affection during these times, and glad to always be able to give it to his precious mate.

After both thighs had been sufficiently marked, Levi slowly leaned back to look at his lovely boy, a fond smile tugging at his spit-slick lips as he took in the gorgeous vision of his pretty, little mate.

Disheveled, damp hair, swollen, bitten lips parted to gasp for air as the owner panted, body still shaking in uncontrollable ecstasy even as Levi began leisurely kissing his way up the expanse of soft, tanned skin. Pale lips pressed along the valley of heated flesh, latching on and sucking, darkening bruises and hickies immediately blooming beneath his mouth and spreading under his territorial ministrations.

He continued creating a trail of bites up along the younger's body, tongue teasing pink, swollen nipples, and leaving a mark or two on the boy's throat, before finally reaching his lips as the latter whined pleadingly, his own stretching into a smirk as he melted into the Omega, lapping into his mouth with a gentle tongue.

Levi starts to pull back, licking at his lips salaciously after placing a final kiss to the boy's own, silver eyes full of unwavering reverance as his hands carded through damp, mahogany locks.

" _Pretty baby_ …"

Eren moaned in response, reaching up with grabby hands towards the Alpha until he softly pinned the Omega's wrists to the sheets below, the action prompting Eren to groan with impatience, teal eyes watery from the still-lingering euphoria.

"Color?"

The question never failed to make Eren smile. He adored how Levi always put his needs first, constantly checking on him throughout their scenes, especially during the more intense ones. It showed how much the elder cared for, and loved him, how sweet and gentle he could be beneath his normally-cold exterior, and it made him feel _special_ to be the only one whom would ever get to see this side of his mate.

"G-Green." The Omega replied immediately, mind still attempting to remember how to form coherent words, the stuttered response bringing a smile to Levi's lips, endeared and adoring as a pale hand travelled upwards to weave through chocolate tresses, loving and tender in nature.

 _Fuck_ , Levi was so damn _whipped_. Never able to _truly_ deny his princess anything.

Humming lowly with approval, the Alpha returned his attention to the slick, enticing heat of Eren's sopping cunt, mouth watering at the delectable scent and sight, longing to bury his face between the boy's cheeks and eat him out until he was screaming. He slowly rubbed the pads of his fingers against the rim before slipping the long digits inside, and immediately setting a brutal, rough pace that drove the brunet absolutely insane — finger-fucking the younger into near-incoherency with ridiculously practiced ease.

Eren grasped the raven's left bicep in one hand, and strands of onyx in the other, tugging just sharply enough to elicit a slightly-pained hiss from the raven as he whined in frustration at his Alpha's continued denial of his almost unbearable need.

The raven withdrew his fingers — now dripping in slick — before searching for one of the vibrators belonging to the wide array of Eren's toys in the drawer of the nearby nightstand. Using the syrupy substance to cover it from the base to tip, Levi made certain to properly slick it up so as to not hurt Eren, not daring to take any chances no matter how _deliciously wet_ the brunet was for him. Not when his baby trusted him so deeply to take care of him.

The raven smirked at the low, pleading whine that instantly spilled from Eren's hoarse throat, uninhibited, when he pressed the toy to the boy's soft rosebud. Slick leaked out sluggishly as he slowly slid in the thick length, inch-by-inch. The girth was practically drenched in slick by the time it was hilt-deep in the younger, rim stretched prettily around the jeweled base of the toy, seeming to almost _hungrily_ suck it in, _desperate_ and _aching_ to be filled. The Omega's hips ground down on the euphoric intrusion with impatience, and the sight made Levi's cock throb incessantly, a low groan rumbling in his throat.

" _N-No more_ , Levi— _Please_!" The Omega groans, voice raising in indignance and irritation from the almost-unbearable, dizzying amount of want swirling inside of him, " _Fuck, Daddy_ , I can't take it anymore— _Ahnn! Please_ …."

"Be patient for Daddy, baby boy." Levi croons, tone stern yet soft, tender mercury watching his every movement as he began to pump the length of the toy in and out of Eren's drenched hole, twisting and pushing it deep enough to draw a needy cry from the boy's pretty, puffy mouth. Eren's teeth dug almost-harshly into his own bottom lip, a futile attempt to keep in the embarrassing noises he couldn't prevent from seeping out.

Levi tsked, reaching a hand up to tug lightly on the younger's chin, wordlessly telling him to stop with dark eyes, and a gentle action as Eren obediently released his lip.

"Daddy wants to hear all your pretty, little noises, wanna hear how much you crave for his cock," The Alpha coos, eyes like molten silver as he eyes the boy's heaving chest, drooling mouth, and his slick, trembling thighs with _possessiveness_ , his voice full of adoration, "Look at you, baby. A _drooling, crying mess for me_. So _fucking gorgeous_ , begging for me to fill you up. Gonna keep you locked on my knot, and stretch your slippery, little cunt out around my cock until you're fucking _dripping_ with my cum."

Eren whimpered loudly at the beyond-arousing imagery and filthy words, his hips raised slightly, wanting to be filled up with his Alpha's knot as soon as possible, the needy sounds prompting a pleased smirk to spread across the elder's lips.

A keening, wrecked sob escaped his throat when the raven switched on the vibrator, before suddenly pressing it against his prostate, small frame jolting and arching in surprise, caught off-guard. Tiny hands fisted in the sheets desperately, tears streaming down flushed cheeks as Eren was wracked with overstimulation, the intense vibrations maddening. Levi's name fell, once again, from his lips, jumbled and mixed in with whiny pleas for more, begging for his Alpha to give him what he so craved.

Levi thrust the toy roughly against the abused gland, enjoying watching the brunet moan in deliciously-pained pleasure, and how he arched and writhed helplessly beneath him, before he finally relented. He slowly slid the length of the toy out with a lewd squelch, much to Eren's immediate relief as he felt the unrelenting press and vibrations cease, exhaling heavily.

The Omega whined when Levi leaned down to nose along the damp flesh of his throat, pressing wet kisses to the soft skin, and inhaling the addictively heady scent of warm, brown sugar and vanilla, his cock throbbing hotly with the insatiable need for release in the confines of his slacks at the _irresistible_ aroma. He nipped and sucked at the boy's jaw, wanting his baby _covered_ in marks, instincts demanding that everyone know whom Eren belonged to, and that no one could touch what was _his_. That he was _Levi's_ , and only _Levi's_.

Eren dragged him down to meet his lips once the Alpha had pulled back to look at him, sluggishly melding his mouth against the raven's. His arms wound around Levi's neck to lock him in place when the latter made to pull back, lips pouting and grip unrelenting until the elder gave him more kisses. The latter did as he wished with a chuckle, and only after he had petulantly gotten what he'd wanted, did he allow the other to move away, slightly. His unfocused eyes met dark mercury, body thrumming with overstimulation — aching with emptiness after so long of being filled.

 _"Want you_..." Eren breathes shakily as he gazed up at Levi with hooded, wet eyes, slick, swollen mouth parted, and shallowly gasping for air, the sight making the raven throb incessantly with _want_ , as he pressed a kiss to that pretty mouth.

"I know, baby. I'll give you what you need."

Levi moved back and off of the bed, avoiding Eren's needily grabbing hands as they reached for him. He unbuckled his belt before undoing the button on his slacks, and slipping them off with his boxers in one, fluid movement. The thick length of his cock slapped against his muscled abdomen — the impact leaving a slight red mark along the valley of his abs. Eren's mouth watered hungrily at the sight of the raven's long, perfect cock, aching to have it in his mouth, his throat, but mostly, his slick hole. Anywhere he could get his Alpha.

" _Levi_ …"

Said raven instantly returns to the needy boy, stroking his prettily-bruised, golden thighs possessively, his fingers digging into them slightly, wanting to leave as many marks of his claim as possible, the rough contact making Eren whine his name.

" _Please, Levi_ … I _need_ your cock _so badly_. I'm so _empty_ …" The Omega sobs desperately, wide eyes imploring for more.

Levi quiets him with a kiss, ceasing Eren's pretty begging instantly, before he was rolling over onto his back, and bringing the latter with him. The sudden, upright position prompts a light bout of dizzines in the younger, the room spinning as he attempts to adjust. Levi croons lowly to him, stroking his lower back to ease his brief discomfort, the deep, soothing rumbles of the other's voice calming him immensely.

"Ready, doll?" The raven inquired, arousal coating his tone thickly as he moved the boy until the drooling head of his cock was pressed to the rosy rim of his stretched entrance.

" _Please, Daddy, please_!"

With a pleased rumble, Levi finally complies, placing his hands on the Omega's full hips, and stroking the soft flesh there with the rough pads of his thumbs. He began slowly guiding the boy down onto his cock, helping him to sink further, inch-by-inch, until the raven had bottomed out — his balls pressed to the younger's round ass.

" _Eren…_ "

Levi groans, low and guttural, voice joining in with said Omega's high cries, the latter only becoming increasingly unrestrained and unbridled as his mate fills him, stretching the slick heat of his hole around the thick girth of his large cock. Eren's hips instinctively jerk downwards, wanting so desperately to move, whining as the raven coos to him.

"Come on, baby. _Show Daddy how much you love his cock,"_ Levi rasps, nuzzling possessively against Eren's neck when the younger bares the slender column of his throat to him, lips hungrily biting and sucking at honeyed skin — the rough attention causing dark marks to bloom prettily along the caramel expanse, arms moving to tighten around the boy's hips and waist, "Make Daddy feel _so good_."

Eren quakes in his embrace, coherent words melting away as he raises his hips until only the tip remained, before slamming back down, the rough thrust prompting both a sharp bite from the Alpha's canines, and a growled-out curse that sounded more animal than human.

The Omega chokes out a moan at both the feeling of his Alpha buried inside of his slick, aching hole, and the sensation of teeth digging arousingly into his neck, the perception dangerously addictive in nature. He rolled his hips slowly, watching Levi's muscles clench and flex in response to the brunet's teasing, the elder's own hips jerking upwards to pound into his oversensitive prostate, the action drawing a high groan from his lips.

A hand then slid down to grip the younger's firm ass, before a harsh slap assaulted the soft flesh, the rough impact drawing a whimpering moan from the Omega. The sound ended on a sharp whine when the abused flesh was gently kneaded, and a keening cry shakily left his quivering lips when the raven weaved long fingers through mahogany locks, and tugged back until they locked eyes.

" _No teasing_." His command left no room for an argument.

Eren nodded hazily, needy whimpers slipping from his lips as the Alpha pressed soft kisses to his wanting mouth, hips beginning to work himself open as he bounced on Levi's girthy length. Renewed tears of ecstasy brimmed in lidded teal, the euphoric stretch and feeling of his mate causing his movements to become almost-frenzied.

" _Fuck— F-Feels so good, Daddy_." Eren practically whined, breath hitching wetly after a particularly hard thrust downwards that left him drooling, smaller hands digging into a porcelain back as Levi hissed in pleasure.

"So fucking _tight_ and _wet_. You're practically fucking _dripping_ , doll," The Alpha snarled, voice heated and impossibly aroused as he helped Eren to meet each of his thrusts, the deliciously-slick slide of his cock dragging along the soft walls of the brunet's sopping cunt making him growl, every rough snap of his hips causing the Omega to soak his length with the honey-like substance.

Eren leant back, placing his sweaty palms on the raven's muscled thighs to gain leverage as he begged Levi for more, his own aching. Levi growled with impatience, before he was rolling the boy to lay on his back, the sudden action eliciting a surprised yelp from the younger, and causing Levi's cock to slip free from the tight heat of his mate's body, the latter whining needily at the loss.

The raven brushed back his hair from his forehead with a huff, the locks that were damp with sweat beginning to irritate him. He gripped his cock, and pressed it back inside of that addictive warmth, a low moan escaping his lips at the feeling before he situated one of the boy's slender legs around his waist, and the other over a broad shoulder.

Eren keened when he was filled once again, back arching and twisting as his Alpha resumed his relentless pounding, his hips merciless, and his thick cock dragging along his walls in such a maddening way that Eren felt like he would lose his _goddamn_ mind the deeper Levi fucked into him. An impassioned tongue and a hungry mouth assaulted his own, lips sucking and biting greedily at the red, swollen flesh.

Eren pulled away with a broken sob when Levi hit that pleasurable bundle of nerves, ruthless as he fucked him into the sheets, the hips slapping roughly against his ass making him whine with need. The lewd sounds of skin-on-skin mixed with the slick squelches of his soaked hole gushing wetly around Levi's cock, and aroused him even further, a loud cry escaping his throat when the raven turned and began sucking a hickey into the creamy, marked flesh of his thigh, the Alpha's instincts demanding that he cover every inch of the Omega.

" _So_ _good_. So fucking _perfect_ , Eren." Levi murmured reverently, lips brushing the bruised skin as his dark eyes gazed lovingly at said Omega, the almost-harsh movements of his hips starkly contrasting the words he spoke so tenderly.

Eren mewled in response to the praise, body blushing hotly as he tugged Levi closer in urgent need.

He drove his hips deeper and harder into his baby's wet cunt, animalistic noises rumbling in his chest and building in his throat as he groaned his little mate's name, the force of his thrusts drawing loud squeaks of rapture from the Omega beneath him as he better angled himself to slam into the younger's prostate, a pleased smirk painting his lips as he heard the latter scream his name in ecstasy.

"So _good_ , Levi…. So, _so fucking good_ , _baby_ , _god_ —!" Eren cut himself off with a whine, body twisting in almost painful pleasure, tears spilling freely from his wide, viridian eyes as they locked with molten silver. The raven immediately fisted his cocklette with a rough hand, palm completely engulfing the small length; the ridiculously arousing size difference making the Omega drip with want.

His hips jerked at the sensation, feeling as though he were going crazy with the need to cum as he watched his mate slide slickly in and out of his stretched hole, his long fingers stroking wetly along his neglected, dripping cocklette.

He could feel that he was nearing the edge, his entire being begging for release as a loud, pleading whine tore out of his throat, broken sobs of Levi's name spilling from his lips as he lifted his hips higher to meet the Alpha's brutal thrusts.

" _Fuck, Levi_! Want your knot! Nn— _Daddy, Please, please—Ahn!"_

The raven groaned at Eren's arousing cries, grip turning bruising when said brunet clenched even tighter around his twitching cock, chasing his impending orgasm. Breath escaped him harshly in a pained hiss as the other's nails ran sharply down the defined musculature of his back, his own hands moving back up to grasp the other's waist.

"Daddy's gonna knot you _so good_ , princess. Gonna fuck your pretty, little cunt loose and sloppy with my cum, and fill you up with pups. How's that sound, baby boy?"

The younger sobbed needily at the thought of carrying his Alpha's legacy, at the thought of the elder actually fulfilling his filthy desire and _plugging_ him full of his cum, stuffing him until he was _leaking_ , round and swollen with their cub.

Levi pressed a rough kiss to the Omega's lips before thrusting mercilessly against his prostate, hands gripping the boy's sides to keep him still as he pounded relentlessly into the boy, knot swelling rapidly at the base of his cock. The latter feeling almost paralyzed by the final wave of pleasure that came crashing down on his senses, sending them awash in a near-drowning amount of ecstasy.

 _"I-I—F-Fuck_! I-I'm gonna cum, _Daddy_ — _Oh_ my fucking _god_ , _baby_! It's _too much_! _LeviLeviLevi_!"

An almost-pained scream wrenched from Eren's throat as he finally came, loud, keening sobs spilling from his lips. He writhed and whined, body trying to escape the overwhelming level of rapture which assaulted his quaking form, shaking and twitching as he rode out the convulsions of his nearly-dry orgasm.

Levi snarled at the impossibly tight clenching around his throbbing cock, eyes flashing electric blue as his hips sped up in anticipation of his own release, desperately chasing. He snapped his hips several more times into that addictive heat — prompting overstimulated whines from Eren — before he finally came, growling and cursing.

With one, final thrust, he buried his knot in the boy's soaked entrance, groaning his mate's name as their bodies locked together, the thick swelling at the base sealing the Omega's swollen hole. Eren gasped, mind still hazy, as he was stretched even further, the breathy sound morphing into a pleased moan when he felt the elder's cum filling him up, the sticky substance painting his insides.

The Omega lay there, caged protectively in the cocoon of Levi's arms, still squirming and gasping from the seemingly-endless pleasure that still attacked his senses. The Alpha's rasping hitches of breath mixed with his own high cries, the latter's hips still making aborted thrusts as they jerked slightly, the action burying him deeper and prompting an airy squeak from his mate beneath him.

Levi leaned down to nuzzle against the boy's neck, tasting the sweet skin and inhaling their conjoined scent. A pleased rumble vibrated in his chest, a smile tugging at his lips when Eren responded with a trilling purr of happiness, fingers stroking dark locks soothingly.

"I love you _so much_ , my _precious_ boy." Levi murmured lowly, the gentle baritone of his voice showcasing the sincere emotion of his overwhelming love towards his mate as he leaned up to press a kiss to the younger's forehead, stroking trembling, mocha ears when the latter nuzzled tiredly back against him, humming contentedly.

"Love you _more_." Eren counters petulantly, his voice muffled by the raven's sweat-damp neck, a tired, yet affectionate smile on his face as he inhaled the dark, smoky scent of his mate, rubbing his cheek along the other's scent gland.

"Not possible, doll." The raven muttered softly, gentle warmth filling his chest at the perfect press of their bodies, and how right the Omega felt in his arms, lungs filled with the addictive scent of sex, vanilla, and warm, brown sugar.

Levi rolled them so Eren was once again splayed atop him, the Omega whining when the shift in position caused the raven's length to brush against his oversensitive prostate, before Levi was shushing him and guiding him to rest on him. Pale fingers danced along the other's heated skin with sensual, calming motions as they lay there, basking in one another's warmth, the tickling sensation eliciting a quiet giggle from Eren, the Omega's tail swishing happily.

A half-hour ticked by until they finally felt Levi's knot go down enough that he could slip free from the tight embrace of his mate's body, the loss causing a copious amount of cum to leak from his hole and coat Levi's abdomen. Eren whined, feeling too empty, and not wanting to lose any of his Alpha's seed, until said raven reached into the nightstand drawer and withhdrew the Omega's favorite jeweled plug, and began to press it into the boy's slick, messy entrance, much to the latter's drowsy pleasure.

He sat up to retrieve the bowl of water and the soft cloth he had set aside earlier, and began to wipe his mate down, having to evade the Omega's grabby hands, and ignore his stubborn whines as he promptly demanded cuddles and kisses, focusing on cleansing the former's sticky thighs and abdomen.

Once Eren was clean to his standards, he leaned over to grab the water bottle he kept nearby for his mate, knowing the younger would be parched and his throat hoarse after such a long, tiring scene. The brunet smiled gratefully up at him, eyes loving and thankful as he gulped the water down greedily, watching with a worshipful gaze as Levi wiped himself down, already feeling himself long for more contact with his Alpha.

The raven pulled the boy to him until they were laying side-by-side, face-to-face, before burying his face in the boy's throat, and placing a soft kiss to the sweet skin, eyes closing in content as he wrapped his mate up in his arms.

Eren moved closer, snuggling up against Levi's front as he rubbed the raven's Wolf ears, the contact making them twitch and the Alpha's rumbling purr start up again, much to Eren's amusement. Not able to resist, he leaned down to kiss one ear, a little smirk curving his lips as he whispered.

" _Love you more_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please give me feedback and kudos! 
> 
> Also, leave a comment below if you have any prompt ideas, or any feedback on the prequel possibility.


End file.
